


Talismans.

by perrythedeer



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Talismans, listen, nugget kills people, protective nugget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Talismans.

"I'm sick of watching people get hurt!" he could feel the talismans in his shirt pocket, they made him uncomfortable, but made him powerful at the same time. He'd learnt not to abuse their power as time went on, but watching everybody get hurt and die over and over again was, starting to make him mad.

Nicholas found his hands tingling, some kind of energy going through them. It hurt a little, felt like pins and needles stabbing into him. He glared down the delinquents, the ones responsible for making Kidd have to loop again, almost every day. If he killed them, then someone freed Kidd from the loops, there wouldn't be any more.

And Nicky would do anything to help his best friend get out of the hell that was rewinding.

He let his eyes flicker, and found himself floating off the ground, a weird red energy emanating from him, it was weird, felt _wrong_ , but when the red lightning shot down and burst his enemies into pieces, a small ecstasy ran through his body, leaving him with a forced chuckle that grew into a laugh.

He was brought down to the ground, and found himself on hands and knees, still laughing, he couldn't stop it, and it hurt. He was crying. He hadn't ever wanted to kill anybody ever again. But he had to keep Kidd safe, that was his friend. He had to protect his friends.


End file.
